Victors' Compendium
by EthanW32
Summary: ON HIATUS! I AM JUST RETURNING FROM A BREAK AND NEED TIME TO GET UNBREAKABLE STARTED. NOT ABANDONING! The Hunger Games had been around for 73 years before Katniss and Peeta came along. Have you ever wondered what those games were like? Well here they are! All in one book!
1. The 1st Hunger Games

**A/N Hello, Ethan here. This is my first story so I hope I don't butcher it up to much. For most of the chapters the character will be made up unless it's around the time a character from the canon would have won. I.E. Mags 9-13th Games.**

 _1st Hunger Games_

 _Atticus Jasper, 18, District 2_

Atticus Jasper was the first ever Victor. His Hunger Games were considerably different from what we know today. In his games there were no Interviews, Scores, or Parades. The children were reaped, as there was no volunteering, there was a large amount of 12 and 13 year olds. Then the children were thrown into the arena the next day and that ignited something that would still be burning 74 years later...

The first games were quite boring, but the Gamemakers were just learning, it was only a test. The arena was a big field, with the Cornucopia in the middle. There were no packs lying around, only weapons and water inside the Cornucopia. When the gong sounded no one dared move because when the Gamemakers warned them of the mines they failed to mention they would shut off after the gong sounded. Finally, the girl from 12 had enough courage to step off her plate and when she wasn't blown sky high everyone got off. They all walked to the Cornucopia and then they just stood there. Then, Atticus, who seemed like the leader said that everyone should get water and a weapon and go, but of course some people protested and a huge argument broke out. During the ruckus the girl from 1 grabbed a bow and shot the boy from 8 in the head, making him the first person ever killed in the games. When the cannon went off everyone stopped arguing and looked straight at the girl. Then they all got mad at her but she countered, "Somebody was gonna have to do it so I thought it might as well've been me." After this they all realized the Gamemakers weren't kidding about fighting to the death. Some of them just curled up and cried while others grabbed weapons and ran. One tribute in particular rose up, though. Atticus Jasper. He grabbed a sword and killed 7 tributes before they could get away. He was obviously the strongest person so no one tried to steal from the Cornuncopia for fear of death. So after 3 days he had hunted down and killed every tribute except one, the District 1 girl. She had taken supplies and the bow and ran away. When she realized it was just her and Atticus she gave in and went to the Cornucopia. He was waiting and when she walked up he pulled out his sword and charged. She got two good arrows in before he got to her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and killed her. However, the Hunger Games didn't go over well in the Capitol; not because of the killing, they loved that, but because of how boring it was. So then the Gamemakers set out to make next year's games a hit. Little did they know, the 2nd Hunger Games would then revolutionize what people thought about the event.

 **A/N So I know it's probably not that good but it's just my first story. I plan to write one for every Hunger Games up until the 75th so please review if you don't like this one so I can make the next 73 chapters better**

 **-E**


	2. The 2nd and 3rd Hunger Games

**A/N So, it's me again. I know last chapter was really short so I've decided to start writing 2 Games in 1 chapter from now on. So here are the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **Hunger Games.**

 _Alexandria Satine, 17, District 1_

 _Victor of 2_ _nd_ _Hunger Games_

Since the 1st Hunger Games was considered a flop in the Capitol the Gamemakers knew they'd have to step it up a notch. Plus, the districts that weren't primarily the Capitol's favorites were mad because 1, 2, and 4 knew how to use weapons but everyone else didn't. So when the tributes had been reaped they had them brought to the Capitol instead of the arena. Then, the tributes had three days in which they were allowed to go to different stations for training, such as: knife throwing, camouflage, and rock climbing. After that they were taken to the arena and the 2nd Hunger Games began.

After last year, everyone knew that this was for real so when the gong sounded people started running. The first person to reach the Cornucopia was the boy from 1, Legend Hope. When he got there he grabbed a spear and sword and took down 3 tributes. But, when his district partner, Alexandria Satine, showed up he didn't kill her. He handed her the sword and they proceeded killing until there were only 11 tributes left, this was the first alliance. Then after five days of wandering the mountain range of the arena there were only 4 tributes left. It turned out that the other 2 tributes alive were the ones from district 2. When the pairs met, one of the biggest finale fights ever broke out. The girl from 2 took on Alexandria with only two knives, but she was actually able to get the upper hand on her and she was about to kill her when Legend shoved his spear through her chest killing her instantly. Then the boy from 2, Hans Grayback, shot an arrow in Legend's back while he was pulling his spear out of the girl's body. Out of rage Alexandria got up and tackled him off the cliff. They were wrestling the whole way down but since they hit the water with Hans on the bottom and Alexandria on the top he broke her fall and she lived, becoming the first female victor.

This year's Games were loved by the Capitol because of the Grand Finale and the fact the arena wasn't just a field. But the Capitolites still weren't satisfied. The Gamemakers had granted the districts' wish for training but now they were gonna have to grant their wish of wanting to KNOW the tributes.

 _Fern Adams, 17, District 7_

 _Victor of 3_ _rd_ _Hunger Games_

After last year's amazing games the Capitol was growing excited for this year's games. But, the Gamemakers were still facing the problem that the Capitolites wanted to learn more about the tributes. But how? Maybe like an interview or something..? INTERVIEW! That was what the Gamemakers could do! If they made the tributes go on a talk show of sorts, then the Capitol could get what they want. So like last year, after the tributes were reaped they were taken to the capitol for three days of training. Then, after those three days were up they had the tributes be interviewed on a compulsory 80 minute talk show, which meant they each had three minutes to describe themselves and their lives. Then when the sun rose the next day the 3rd Hunger Games finally began...

This year the tributes were in a forest with a small clearing in the middle for the plates and the Cornucopia. When the gong sounded most people other than 1 and 2 ran off into the forest. But, District 7 stayed behind and went for the axes. Once they got their hands on those babies it was all over for District 2. District 1 had seen them coming so they ran off but 2 was completely oblivious as they perused the assortment of weapons offered this year. So, the pair from 7 snuck up behind them and killed them in mere seconds. Then, they each took a backpack of supplies and went hunting for other tributes. It only took them two days to find and kill every tribute. But on that third and final day, after the twenty-second cannon went off, the pair realized the horrible truth; they would have to kill one another. But back in the Capitol everyone was eating the drama up, the Gamemakers had finally made the Games what they were meant to be, torture for the districts but fun for the Capitol. Anyways, the pair from seven, Fern and August, had decided that both of them would only get one ax, and whoever killed the other one first was NOT to feel sorry. So, when the fight started August just thought he'd charge and get it over with but when he got close enough Fern flipped him over her and shoved the ax into his arm. He screamed out but got up and threw his ax at her, needless to say she dodged it than threw her ax at him and since her arm wasn't hurt she didn't miss. This made her the first outlying district Victor, which was quite a feat, especially considering that there wouldn't be another one for five years.

 **A/N Did you like it? I think that writing 2 Games in one is a cool idea and it'll make the chapters longer. I know Volunteering, Sponsoring and Training Scores aren't instated yet but they will be VERY soon!**

 **-E**


	3. The 4th and 5th Hunger Games

**A/N Hi guys! I know! Three chapters in one day! I probably won't do this much from now on, but I'm just so happy that I can finally write stories! Here's the 4th and 5th Hunger Games; I hope you all like it!**

 _Kellan Green 18, District 4_

 _Victor of 4th Hunger Games_

By the time for the 4th Hunger Games rolled around the Gamemakers themselves were excited. They planned to introduce a new tactic in the Games that they were sure the Capitolites would love. All the pre-games festivities were going smoothly; the Reapings were dramatic, the training sessions were made more advanced and they offered more skills like; indentification of poisonous plants, how to hunt, and obstacle courses. However, when the Interviews rolled around the gamemakers had the host Julius Flickerman drop their bombshell: Sponsorships. Everyone was confused at first, seeing as the Games had always been strictly survival of the fittest but now it was also a popularity contest. Like most people when they get a new toy, the Capitolites just couldn't wait to blow their money on their favorite tributes...

So when the games started the next day some tributes didn't even have to go to the Cornucopia, they were basically given supplies for just standing there. However, the District 4 male tribute, Kellan Green, outshone everyone else with his sponsorships. You see, the arena that year was a huge desert so he was at a natural disadvantage, combine that with the fact there were no tridents that year there was almost no chance of District 4 getting it's first victor. But, since he was so handsome and such a people person, he was sponsored a net and a trident and was able to take out 5 people at the "Bloodbath" ,as it was starting to be called, after that he ran off and found a stream to set up camp by. He then lived off the fish and water, killing tributes as they wandered on by, until the final 5. It was down to: Kellan, George(the District 5 male), Ophelia(the District 3 Female), and the pair from 11(Meadow and Damian). So Kellan packed up his stuff and started searching for the others. After a day of searching he found the 11 pair both asleep in a cave. So he snuck up and killed them in their sleep. Then he heard a cannon go off and he turned around to see George fall over dead. Ophelia was standing there holding a spear," you could feel the determination to win" Kellan said afterwards. She then took the spear and threw it hitting him in the lower leg. He yelped in pain, but pulled it out and threw it back. She ducked and bent down to pick the spear up but when she looked back he was already running she tried to follow suit but she was dehydrated, so she fell over and passed out. Meanwhile, Kellan kept on running until he got to the creek he'd been staying at. There he sat down and tried to clean his would but the spear had torn some major artery so no matter what he tried he kept losing blood. Just as he was about to black out a parachute floated down and landed on his chest. He opened the container and there lay a syringe full of medicine. He took it out and injected it into his leg with the last bit of strength he had. The next morning when he woke up his leg had completly healed! When he got over the marvel of it all he packed his stuff up and was about to start walking when the cannon went off. Ophelia had died of dehydration that morning, so Kellan was crowned victor of the 4th Hunger Games. His win proved to everyone that sponsorhips could save a tribute's life.

 _Andromeda Amythest 18, District 2_

 _Victor of the 5th Hunger Games_

After last year's amazing Games the Gamemakers this year had quite a mountain to climb if they wanted to make a better Games. That's when they had the thought _what if we rated the tributes out of 12? That way people who want to sponsor a tribute can have their likelyhood of winning to think about._ So when the reapings came around they had three days of training but on the last day they let the tributes come in one at a time and show them what they could do. The highest score that year was the boy from 2, Octavion Ghist, with an 11. After the scores were announced it was like everyone was betting on him being this year's Victor. But boy were they wrong...

Andromeda made sure that she looked weak, during training she only got a 6, in the Interviews she cried half the time, and on the first day she only got one kill. Even then, Octavian still kept her as an ally, mainly because Atticus told him to. She let him kill anyone they came across, not caring about "glory". But when it came down to the final three she stabbed him in the back as they were walking, he was shocked and tried to take her down with him but she kept on evading his strikes until he fell over and couldn't get back up. Then she took her knife and killed him out of pity. However, the boy from 12 wouldn't be so lucky. When she found him she tied him up and slowly tortured him. She cut patterns into his arms, slowly cut some of his fingers and toes off, and then she scalped him. By the time she was finished he was begging for death. But she still wouldn't give it to him. She just sat down and let him bleed to death. When his cannon finally did sound she gave a vicious cackle and stepped into the airplane. However, during the afterparties in the capitol she must've had to much to drink because she was found lying dead on the floor. But, like in every situation, there were unbelievers that said she was killed by the President for being completly psychotic.

 **A/N So how'd you like it? I know it got a little much for K+ at the end but I thought it wasn't to bad. I plan to upload chapter 4 tomorrow, it will contain the 6th,7th, and 8th Games because all three are Career years and not much is going to happen in them. Also, it's been brought to my attention that I have some grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure errors, so I am going to have someone beta-read for me, I just wanted to let you all know. :) -E**


	4. The 6th, 7th, and 8th Hunger Games

**A/N Well, like I said here's chapter 4! It's got the 6th, 7th, and 8th Hunger Games in it. I know the 7th and 8th ones are kind of short, but out of 74 there are gonna be a few boring ones. But, don't worry; some pretty cool things will start to happen next chapter! I hope you guys like it...**

 _Maximus Silk 18, District 1_

 _Victor of the 6th Hunger Games_

The 6th Hunger Games were the building blocks for for alliances that would still stand today. The Reapings, Training, and Interviews all went as planned. But when the tributes got in the arena an alliance was formed so great, that anyone who wasn't in it was sentenced to death...

The tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 all met up at the Cornucopia after the Bloodbath, which had officially been coined as a Hunger Games term, was over. But instead of killing one another they acted as if they were friends. "We had originally planned this during the first day of training, so when Launch Day came we were all really good friends." admitted Maximus in his interview after the Games. They decided that three people would stay behind and three people would go and hunt. This proved to be a good tactic because the pair from 9 tried to come back and take some supplies from the Cornucopia but the three who stayed behind were vigilant and killed the two measly tributes in seconds. Likewise, the group who went hunting found and killed four tribues so the total for live tributes at the end of day one was a mere nine, the lowest ever! Then, the next day came and the pack went hunting again, they found the three remaining tributes and killed them, which meant the alliance had lasted to the final six as planned! So, in an effort to make the game fair they gave each tribute a pack and a weapon of their choosing, then, they went their seperate ways. However, Maximus immediatly turned around and followed the District 4 female, Rain, and when she stopped to rest he revealed himself and killed her in an instant. But little did he know the girl from 2, Jade, had been following him, planning to ambush him after he killed the girl from 4. So when Maximus accomplished his plan, Jade jumped out with her mace in hand, Maximus later claimed"I knew she was there all along", and he must have because he threw one of his knives straight into her head without even blinking. After that he let the others kill each other until it was him and the boy from 4, Arlen, when they finally met up back at the Cornucopia they agreed to a fair hand-to-hand fight, but Maximus had no intention of fighting fair because as soon as the fight began he took out a knife and threw it into Arlen's chest. Maximus's Games proved that a strong alliance can make someone's life in the games a whole lot easier.

 _Lina Meads 16, District 2_

 _Winner of the 7th Hunger Games_

The seventh Hunger Games kind of fades into Hunger Games history because not much happened. The arena was an abandoned city but that was probably the most innovative thing about it. Plus, the tributes that year were pretty weak because there had been a bad harvest in 9 and 11. The entirety of the Games was six days, the longest yet, but mainly because the "Career Pack", as it was being called, were reluctant to explore a large deserted city. But in the end they did find and kill everyone.(even if the did lose both guys from 1 and 4 in the process) After that they didn't try to separate like the year before, they just fought it out at the Cornucopia. After the boy from 2 took down both of the girls from 1 and 4, Lina came up behind him and slit his throat. She was declared Victor, but the Capitol had been bored that year, so the President told the Gamemakers if they didn't step it up next year for the 8th Games they wouldn't be around to produce the 9th ones.

 _Ariel Graham 17, District 4_

 _Victor of the 8th Hunger Games_

Much like the 7th Games the 8th ones fade into Hunger Games history, too. The Gamemakers that year had been warned to step it up a notch or they would be getting very friendly with the ground afterwards. Well, in an attempt to even the playing field the Gamemakers threw the tributes into an arena that had a lone mountain in the middle with seas surrounding it. Little did the tributes(and the Capitolites) know that the mountain was actually a volcano. So when the tributes were least expecting it they set it off. The eruption killed seventeen people, including all the Careers except for Ariel who had dove into the water, leaving only four tributes alive on the first day. On the second day, Ariel hunted down and killed the other three tributes; making her Games the quickest ever at only two days. Needless to say, we got a whole new batch of Gamemakers for the 9th Hunger Games. But little did we know, this group of people would change how Hunger Games were made for years to come...

 **A/N Well, I finished it! What do you guys think? Like I said Lina and Ariels' were boring but I hope you liked Maximus's. Just in case anyone is wondering, the next chapter will go back to 2 Games but they'll be alot more interesting! Thanks for reading and have a good day! -E**


	5. The 9th and 10th Hunger Games

**A/N So it's me again! I know I've been updating daily but that's just because it's Winter Break where I live. I plan to start updating on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from now on. Anyways I've got the 9th and 10th Hunger Games here for ya. They did some pretty big things as you're about to find out...**

 _Joule Pascal 16, District 3_

 _Victor of the 9th Hunger Games_

By the time the 9th Games came around people were just starting to accept that twenty-three children were being sent off to their deaths. But the Capitol was LOVING it. They got tons of drama, gore, and adventure just from this single event. But as I said last chapter, the 9th Games recieved a whole new batch of Gamamakers because the previous ones had all "caught a mysterious disease". So the Capitolites couldn't wait to see what this new group could do. But the Gamemakers didn't even have to lift a finger to make this year's Games dramatic...

 _ **Trivia Break**_

 _As always the Pre-Games festivities were going great. Until one girl, the girl from 3 tried to commit suicide by jumping off the Training Center. Fortunately, she survived, so the Gamemakers didn't have to find a replacement. But she is the reason that the Training Center's roof has always had a forcefield around it since. After that little break in the story let's get back to the Games..._

 _ **Trivia Break**_

After Ellie, the girl from 3's, little event everything else went smoothly. During Training no one in particular, besides the Careers, stood out and their Training Scores further reinforced the idea that there would be another Career Victor this year. Even, after the first day in the arena, people had no reason to belive this year would differ from the five previous ones. But then, when Ellie was killed by the Careers, we saw someone rise up, who threatend this way of thinking.

"It just made me so mad that huge, brutish people like the Careers would kill a tiny twelve year old such as Ellie!" stated Joule during his post-Games interview. Joule's strategy up until that point had been run, run and hide, but when Ellie died he started to set traps, which it turned out he was very good at. He took out three people during the next two days. Then, after he had built up some supplies and weapons, he started to set traps all over the arena, which was a forest that year. He then barricaded himself in a cave and waited. During the next six days every tribute except for one was killed by his traps.

The last person alive was the District 2 male, Roman Peridot. He was so scared to move though, that he stayed in the same spot for eight hours. Then, after finally convincing himself it was safe he packed up and took just a few steps before being impaled by a spear that had been set up using a tripwire which he had clumsily set off. This made Joule the first District 3 Victor and the first person to win by not using brute force.

 _Lidia Alcorn 15, Distirict 12_

 _Victor of the 10th Hunger Games_

After last year's Victor, Joule, proved that the Careers could be defeated, the Districts started to get hope that they could have one of their own win, but the person who won this year was definitely NOT who they would've expected...

The arena for the 10th Games had to be special, it had been a decade since the first one after all. The Gamemakers racked their brains trying to think of a good arena and that's when they thought of it! What if they made the arena just like an old temple from 2000 years ago? So they set out to make what they'd envisioned.

Something was different about the tributes that had been reaped this year though, they had courage. After Joule's win last year people knew it was possible to beat the Careers. So, when the kids were reaped this year they put their heads up and smiled as bravely as possible. But one girl in particular, Lydia Alcorn, actually seemed GLAD to be reaped.

Training Scores that year were record-setters, with an eleven from Luca Deman, the District 2 male, and a two from Hughbert Adams, the District 11 male. Even District 12's fifteen year old female tribute Lydia got a seven! These Games would be great indeed. How did she do it? Everyone wanted to know. When Launch Day finally came people were excited! They'd finally get to see what had been promised to be the most interesting Games to date! Indeed, it would be...

When the Gong sounded it became chaos, the tributes were running around grabbing, stabbing, and slashing at anything they saw. In the end however, eleven people were declared dead. Then, in the next five days eight more tributes would fall. The final five were: Luca Deman from 2, Khione Wishes from 4, Jack Russel from 10, Hughbert Adams from 11, and last but not least Lydia Alcorn from 12. Still, no one knew how Lydia had gotten that 7. She knew she'd have to tell them to get what she needed, though. So she looked up in the sky and yelled"it's a slingshot! What I need is a slingshot! I promise if you can provide, I will deliver!".

But what she didn't know was that in yelling this she had given away her position. Jack had been camping nearby and when he heard her he picked up his whip and started to sneak to her position. When the parachute came down Lydia opened it and was about to pull the slingshot out when, Jack jumped! He cracked his whip, but Lydia was quick on her feet so she dodged it. Then the chase began, he was cracking his whip while she was trying to free the slingshot and grab a rock at the same time. Eventually though, she WAS able to free it and grab a rock for ammo. Then, she loaded the weapon and turned around and shot it.

She didn't miss, the rock flew through the air straight into Jack's forehead. When the rock hit, it immediately cracked his skull and pierced his brain, killing him. She slowly stooped, and, as she later commented, said a prayer that went like this"I'm sorry for killing you, please forgive me, at least you don't have to live HERE anymore." Then she took his stuff and left.

After that Lydia only had to wait for six hours before it was FINALE time! See, Luca and Khione found, and killed, Hughbert during that time. Then Luca, quite literally, stabbed Khione in the back. It then turned out, that Hughbert had been following Jack so after Luca killed him and Khione all he had to do was walk for a few minutes and then he found Lydia's camp. She had been expecting him to find her though so she had hidden a few feet away. So, as Luca started to look through her camp she aimed and then fired a stone into his back.

It did not kill him though, it just paralyzed him. After she realized he couldn't move she went over and started to _**talk**_ to him. She asked him about 2 and if he had any lovers. This went over GREAT in the Capitol. But, after a few minutes of this she realized he wasn't going to cooperate so she took his sword and killed him.

This made Lydia the first of only 4 Victors from 12. But, it also proved that size doesn't always matter.

 **A/N So, I hoped you liked the new format. ALOT of people suggested for me to write like this so I'm giving it a try. If you guys want me to go back to the previous way leave a comment saying so. Anyways, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I know you'll have a Happy New Year! -E**


	6. The 11th and 12th Hunger Games

**A/N I am so glad to be writing this story! I have been so overwhelmed with the great succes that Unbreakable has been having that going back to this really lets me just take a breather and be amazed at how in lees than a week I've done all this! I am so glad that everyone on this website is so supportive and I really am so thankful for everyone's advice and reviews. Anyways, now that I'm done gushing let's get back to the story. The 11th and 12th Hunger Games were pretty special as both produced Victors from Districts that had previously had none. This would start a decade's worth of wins like this such as...well, it would be better for me to end the A/N here and actually let you read wouldn't it...**

 _Emily Crowder 17, District 6_

 _Victor of the 11th Hunger Games_

Since the last two years had gone so well the Gamemakers really had to do something to make this year stand out. When Reapings came around though, they got their answer.

All the Reapings were going well until District 6's came along. See, when they pulled out the girl's name for District 6 they pulled out Amelia Kleing a mentally handicapped twelve year old. This caused outrage and the people of District 6 demanded the Capitol let someone take her place. But who? That's when a young woman named Emily Crowder stepped up and volunteered. So from then on the Gamemakers made a rule that if someone felt like they needed to or if they wanted to they could volunteer in the place of the Reaped person.

The pre-Games festivities all went smoothly but even though the Careers that year were very impressive all anyone in the Capitol talked about was Emily. Who was this brave girl that _CHOSE_ to be in the Hunger Games. During Training she got a seven proving she was capable of handling herself and during the Interviews she played the sweet and humble card and gained so many potential sponsors and fans. But when she was put in the arena people would see she wasn't very sweet at all.

The arena that year had been a treetop village. When I say treetop I mean the trees were two hundred feet high and these houses were placed on the branches of each one and connected by bridges. The Cornucopia was on a one hundred by one hundred feet square of wooden logs. When the gong sounded the tributes started running every which way trying to get away from the Careers. One of those people included Emily. She immediately ran away from the Bloodbath and hid in a house on the outskirts of the village. She stayed this way two days without food or water. During those two days however she had made a variety of weapons using stones and wood she found around the surrounding houses. Then on the third day a boy named Michael from District 9 walked by and she saw her chance. She took one of her makeshift spears and killed him. But instead of taking his stuff and leaving she dragged his body back to her house and cut it up and, she ate it. She then took his supplies and threw them over the cliff only keeping the water. This went on like this for three more days(a person a day) until the Capitol got bored and the Gamemakers decided to flush her out and make her fight the three other remaining tributes. She found one of them that day and she decided to eat him too. That evening, however, she found her second victim but instead of eating her she decided to burn her at the stake. After the poor girl's gruesome death it had come down to the final two: Emily and the boy from 12, James. When they met at the Cornucopia James realized he was no match for her but when he tried to run she pounced and tackled him to the ground. She then tied a rope around his neck and attached it to one of the bridges and pushed him off that bridge. This made Emily the first volunteer Victor, and the first victor from 6. But this is also what made the Gamemakers make the silent rule of no cannibalism. Afterwards, Emily was deemed unfit for society, but instead of being taken out by the Capitol they put her in an insane asylum.

 _Lianne Pakki 16, District 5_

 _Victor of the 12th Hunger Games_

The 12th Hunger Games were quite amazing. The Capitol still a little upset after last year's Games were the Victor Emily had been a cannibal, so the Gamemakers had to think of something. But what they did proved to be just to much...

The arena this year was a large valley which was filled with water except for a circle of land around the perimeter of the arena and a humongous dam on one side. So if you couldn't swim you were basically out of luck. But the person who ended up winning, Lianne Pakki did not come from a sea faring district, and to make matters worse: she was deaf.

When the gong sounded for the Games to begin Lianne dove into the water and swam as hard as she could to the dam only taking breaks when she came across little islands. After four long hours she finally made it to the dam. But it was nearly fifty feet tall, however, she still attempted and actually completed the climb.

 _ **Trivia Break**_

Now you may be thinking that since Lianne was from 5 where they produce power she was at an advantage but the Gamemakers had prepared for this and had constructed the dam so that it was different from any dams in Panem. Now back to the story...

 _ **Trivia Break**_

For three days Lianne stayed on top of the dam pacing back and forth from one end to the other. During that time many people tried to climb the wall but they failled and fell to their deaths. However, four people were able to make it up to the top but Lianne would step on their hands and knock them off before they could get on top.

After three the Lianne finally found what she was looking for, a chink in the dam! Every dam has one and if damaged this would cause the dam to fall apart. So Lianne took one of the spears she had taken from one of the tributes before she knocked them off and shoved it into this piece. After that there was a loud rumbling and Lianne ran far enough to the edge that when the dam broke the water did not hit her. THis flooded the entire arena killing everyone except LIanne making her have nine kills! She was declared the winner and was the first Victorfor five and the first one to rely only on smarts and not on brawn.

 **A/N So, now that it's done I have a few things to say. One: Screw schedules! I will write when I feel inspired, not when I have to. This might make the wait between chapters longer or shorter. Two: I will start responding to every review I get for the previous chapter in this part. Three: Thank you all so much for making my life so great! I have literally been on this site less than a week and I already have a FULL SYOT and have TWO strories up. Now on to responses, by the way I LOVE when I get reviews even if they're just criticism or questions so please review!**

 **CelticGames4: I'm glad you liked Lydia! She was a lot of fun to write! The part with Ellie was just meant as a little extra but you're the second person who has said theynliked that so I'll try to writee more Trivia Breaks! I'm so happy you like the new format it's easier to write and I agree it's easier to read!**

 **The Shanky Shark: I'm glad you liked the new format it's actually ALOT easier to write and I agree it is easier to read. Thanks for the tip on grammar and thanks so much I really strive to be the best I can!**

 **RatInvasion: I'm glad you liked the new format! It's WAY easier to write and it is easier to read I admit. I'm glad you liked the slingshot as a weapon part and I'm so glad you got inspired by readiing me!**

 **Anyways, that's all I've got for now so try not to kill yourselves while you wait for the D11 Reapings for Unbreakable. See ya! -E**


End file.
